Strawberry Explanations
by Pbroken
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be best friends, but they haven't spoken to each other for two years. When tensions are high anger turns to lust and explanations are revealed. AU/AH Dirty Edward One Shot


**For some reason my writer's block is causing me to have trouble working on Dawn of Destiny, so I decided to write another one shot to tie people over. Once again I own nothing Twilight, but tomorrow is the premiere for the Eclipse trailer!!!! I've already seen the 10 second trailer about 50 times and I'm so excited! Eclipse was my favorite out of the series and I can't wait for the movie. Enjoy and please review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**EPOV**

Seriously this is the stupidest fucking assignment I've ever done. Mr. Mason has a tendency to be a total ass in any day that ends in a y, but who the hell does he think he is pairing me with her! I tried to concentrate on the paper in front of me and her scent hit me again. I swear she smelled like she fucking bathed in strawberries on a daily basis and it made my dick twitch involuntarily. Fuck me! I ran my hands through my unruly bronze hair in a nervous gesture before I slammed my book on the desk letting out a huff of frustration and getting up to pace the room. Isabella jumped from the sound and looked up at me through her thick lashes her brown eyes boring into mine in irritation. She was sitting on my black leather couch Indian style probably purposely wiping her dirty ass shoes on the leather.

"Are you fucking done yet? I'd kind of like to go home sometime before midnight," she snapped as she glared at me.

"No, I'm not fucking done! We haven't spoken in two years, Isabella, and you expect me to just sit here and concentrate on Romeo and Juliet with your fucking strawberry smell invading my space," I shouted snapping the pencil in my hand in two. "This is a complete waste of time!"

"You know what you're fucking right! I can't work with you, hell I can't fucking stand being anywhere near you, Cullen. I'd rather take a zero than sit here and spend one more second in your presence," she countered jumping up from the couch and shoving her books in her bag.

Her hips swayed with her aggressive actions and my dick twitched again aching against the confines of my jeans.

"Fucking, shit, so hot," I murmured under my breath shifting my jeans as she leaned forward in her plaid school skirt and gathered her fallen pencil of the floor. Thank fuck Forks High School had recently added that amazing new school uniform.

She must have heard me because even though her brown hair had fallen in front of her face I could still clearly see the blush that flushed her face. The bitch wanted me; it couldn't be any more obvious. I could practically smell her arousal in the air and it called to me like a fucking moth to a flame. No matter how much I wanted to hate Isabella Swan I couldn't and my body wanted her, I wanted her. I wanted to bend her over and fuck the shit out of her until she couldn't fucking walk straight. I wanted to spend hours in our meadow again playing my guitar for her and to have her be mine. We hadn't always hated each other in fact there was a time when you couldn't have separated us even if you tried. The last time we spoke I'd gone out on a limb and finally shown my true feelings for her and instead of reciprocating she had left me broken.

"_So what do you want to do today?" Bella asked tucking her brown locks behind her ear and my insides twisted at the innocent expression on her face as she fell to the couch in my living room next to me._

_We had been best friends since we were old enough to talk, but Bella had no idea how many times I fought back the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, hold her when she passed out on the couch after staying up all night reading, or how much I cherished the hours that we spent laying in the meadow talking about anything and everything we could think of. She knew everything about me, everything except for the constant aching need I had to make her mine._

_I'd have to make a decision soon. Jacob had already started asking about her, commenting on how sexy she became over the summer. He hadn't been the only one to notice either, there were others who were sneaking up and pretty soon my moment would pass and I couldn't let that happen._

"_Would you let me try something, Bella?" I asked timidly looking in to her eyes and praying that she said yes. _

"_I guess," she responded with uncertainty as I turned my body towards hers._

_I leaned forward cautiously and placed my shaking fingers on her cheek. Her eyes went wide with surprise and I inched my head closer to hers. Her body tensed and I started to question myself. My moment of courage was about to pass so I closed the gap pressing my lips against hers sliding my hand from her cheek and in to her hair. My lips tingled as I moved them softly across hers, but her body stayed rigged. I pulled away releasing her hair from my hold to look in to her eyes and she just sat there completely silent. _

"_I have to go," Bella blurted out jumping up from the couch and running for the door._

She wouldn't answer my calls or come to the door when I showed up begging to talk to her two years ago, no instead she ran away from me and here she was trying to do it again. She walked towards the door carrying her bag, but I slipped in front of her and slammed it shut.

"No, you're not leaving until we talk, Bella," I said vehemently.

"I don't want to talk to you, Cullen! Let me out of here!" She shouted trying to get past me by slipping under my arm, but I grabbed her bag tossing it to the floor and slammed her back up against the door pinning her there.

"No! I'm sick of this shit, Bella. You never gave me an explanation. You never even fucking gave me a chance to get an explanation. Give me a chance!" I yelled bringing my hands up to cradle her face and her eyes went wide with shock.

I didn't give her time to react instead I smashed my lips to hers and kissed her like I would fucking die if I didn't. She tensed so I fisted my hands in her hair shoving my body against hers so there was no space between us. I probed her lips with my tongue and forced her mouth open as I growled tugging on her hair.

"Just give me a chance, let me show you, Bella. Feel me,"

The tension in her body loosened and her hands found their way to my hair. She gripped it tight and then she was kissing me back and her tongue was fighting for dominance against mine. Her legs wrapped around me and I began grinding my body in to hers. We panted around our kisses until finally we both needed air and I pulled away moving my lips to her neck. I sucked on the skin below her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe making her whimper as she pushed her body against mine. Wrapping my arms around her back I supported her weight and carried her over to the bed.

"We can't-," she started to say something, but I cut her off.

"Later, Swan!" I growled and I ran my hands along her side as I slid my body across hers.

Her hands ran down my back and she grabbed on to the hem of my shirt. I let her peel it off before I reached for hers and tugged it off as well. A gasp of air escaped me when I caught sight of what was underneath, a flimsy little black lace bra.

"Jesus fuck," I breathed and her lips turned up in a nervous smirk. "You're exquisite."

In an attempt to stifle the groaning sounds coming from my mouth I pressed my lips to her collarbone nibbling at her skin as she let out a gasp of air.

"Edward,"

The sound of my name falling from her lips, so filled with hunger and lust didn't help the aching feeling that was at the moment consuming me. I reached underneath of her and unclasped her bra and throwing it to the ground so that our skin could press together slick with sweat, but I couldn't get close enough. My right hand found its way under her skirt where I massaged her thigh and I could feel the heat radiating off of her soaking wet center. The filter between my head and my mouth disappeared and as I sucked and nibbled her perky tits my uninhibited thoughts leaked out between groans and whimpers.

"Oh god, fuck, you have no idea how much I've wanted you, ugh, how much I've craved you. Let me make you mine…oh please let me be yours. I've never wanted anything more. Fuck, I need you so bad just let me have you."

"Yes! Oh, Edward," She whimpered in reply as she thrust her half naked body up in to mine grinding across my length as I licked her silky soft skin and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing her panties and skirt I leaned back and pulled them off tossing them to the floor as I licked, nibbled and sucked my way down her body stopping at her tits to swirl my tongue around her taut nipples as her back bowed in pleasure and she whimpered with impatience and need.

There wasn't an ounce of control left in me and when I reached the paradise between her creamy thighs I dove in licking and sucking ferociously while my hands kneaded her thighs moving to cradle her ass. Her hands ran through my hair as she bucked her body in to me moaning and purring like a kitten. Did I mention she tasted like fucking heaven, strawberry heaven? I held her tight as she began to shake beneath me crying out in an orgasm that erupted from within her so forcefully that I had to dig my fingers into the flesh of her bare ass to hold her to the bed probably leaving bruises, but it felt to damn amazing for either of us to care.

"EDWARD!"

She shuttered and her strawberry juices filled my mouth as she pulled on my hair and if I could I would eat nothing, but her for the rest of my life. I don't think I could ever get tired of that sweet intoxicating taste. I savored it on my tongue and swallowed it back as her body started to relax. Reluctantly, I moved my kisses to her thighs as I quickly removed her shoes and socks sucking on the fragile skin there getting her hot and bothered all over again. Her breathing sped up and she started to pant wildly tugging on my hair in an effort to try and get me back to the place she so desperately wanted me. I let out a growl against her skin before I lifted my head and crawled up her body attacking her mouth and delving my tongue in to battle against hers. She moaned in to my mouth and I felt her hands at the button of my jeans. I helped her unbutton them and pulled them off along with my boxers tossing them to the floor.

"Fuck, Edward please take me, take me and make me yours," She panted when my lips moved to her neck.

"Oh, I fucking plan on it, Bella, I'll make you mine and I'll never let you go…never," I replied as I entered her swiftly.

I broke clear through a barrier and Bella tensed. My eyes went wide and I realized how stupid I had been. I had always thought she had been with Jacob. She started taking the pill when she was 14 to control her cycle. I remember because it made me laugh hysterically when she had told me about explaining it to her dad, Charlie. So I just always assumed that when he and Jacob had dated that she had given herself to him, but here I had the proof that she had saved herself and I, being the selfish asshole that I am, had just tainted her. I stilled my body and gazed into her brown eyes as a single tear fell from her eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize, but was swiftly silenced by her lips. She kissed me with a fierce passion that erased all thoughts from my mind. Bucking her hips up she urged me forward and I slowly thrust into her feeling her tight, wet walls conform to my size.

Gradually her whimpers of pain turned to soft moans of pleasure. I released her lips and brought my mouth to her ear as I continued to thrust slowly feeling my insides twist and knot.

"Oh, Bella, I've wanted you for so long, love, we we're made for each other," I whispered and her body shivered as she moaned.

"I wanted it to be you, I just never thou-," She began, but I stopped her words by sucking her bottom lip in to my mouth and than kissing her with a deep passion that made my knees shake.

Her fingers moved along my back digging in to my flesh as I let out a groan of satisfaction. Her slick heat slowly stretched and I continued to thrust in and out of her as I caressed her cheeks and dark brown hair.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she moaned pulling away from my lips in need of air.

Her face scrunched with intensity as sweat glistened off her pale skin in the soft, dim light. My eyes closed and I brought my arms underneath her legs so I could grip her thighs. Her head fell back and I started to thrust deep and hard as she squirmed underneath of me. She moved her arms above her head gripping onto the headboard and the naughty girl underneath her goddess like exterior finally made itself known.

"Fuck, that's it, Bella. Hold on tight, love," I whispered and I picked up my speed thrusting in to her earnestly as she let out a loud uninhibited cry.

"FUCK!"

Her eyes flew open and the lust and need shimmering there probably matched my own. I clutched on to her legs as her back arched off the bed and loud groans escaped her.

"Ugh! Oh, Edward,"

"Oh god, fuck, shit, yes, Bella, say my name, love, scream it so everybody fucking hears it!" I growled.

"Edward!" She screamed as her fingers tightened around the iron headboard and her eyes rolled back slightly.

"Bella, fuck, Mine!" I shouted as I dug my fingers in to her legs. "Come for me, my Bella, come for me!"

My stomach was twisted in knots and I leaned forward biting straight into her neck wanting to mark her in this moment. Her body tensed then shuttered as her walls clamped down on me and she moaned my name in her release.

"Edward,"

The second my name left her lips my balls tightened and I thrust hard one final time and came harder than I ever thought possible filling her as I growled into her skin.

I dropped her legs and leaned back to look into her eyes. She peered back in to mine and we both just laid there neither one of us wanting to break the connection. Finally I pulled out of her, but I continued to hover above her brushing my fingers across her cheek as she ran her hands through my hair until finally she broke the silence.

"I'll never be good enough for you…I'll never be pretty enough, or perfect enough," She whispered and the strain in her voice, the way she forced herself to hold back tears proved that she felt her words were true.

"Jesus, Bella, is that what you thought? Is that why you ran?" I asked and she gave a nod. "That's bull shit! You're _everything_ to me. Everything beautiful and wonderful in my world disappeared when you ran from me that day. I fucking love you, Bella."

A tear dripped down her cheek and I wiped it away as her lips pulled up into a nervous, but loving smile, her face flushed a deep red and ever so softly she whispered just loud enough that I could hear her.

"I love you, Edward,"

My lips found hers and I poured all my love into that kiss. I fell to the bed releasing her lips and I spent the rest of the night with my arms wrapped around her. My head was buried in her hair where I just about drowned in her strawberry scent and seriously life could not be fucking better.

* * *

**So there you go a little romantic Dirty Edward to tie you over. Thanks so much for reading and hope you leave a review!  
**


End file.
